<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe For Humans by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570101">Safe For Humans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Strap On Blow Job, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, space sex toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well, the human safe ones are in the trunk," the Doctor said. "I think." </i>
</p><p>  <i>"Human safe?!" </i></p><p>  <i>"Well," the Doctor said, &amp; she was smiling now, "y'know. You lot are delicate." </i></p><p>  <i>"This isn't a situation where I want an 'I think,' thank you very much." </i></p><p>Yaz gets to try one of the Doctor's weird, alien sex toys. It doesn't go how she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe For Humans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncartardis/gifts">clowncartardis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy, Pom &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Doctor," Yaz gasped, as the Doctor's clever fingers made their way up under her shirt, "Doctor, I had... I wanted to ask something."</p><p>	"Mmm?" The Doctor's mouth was warm - cooler than human's, but still <i>so</i> warm - as it made its way along Yaz's neck, under one ear, to flicker at her pulse point. </p><p>	"I... oh, fuck, Doctor!" It was hard to keep up her train of thought, as the Doctor's fingers found her nipples and twisted delicately. </p><p>	"I mean, that's the plan, yeah," the Doctor said, and she was using her <i>aren't I a clever bugger</i> voice that always aroused and annoyed Yaz in equal terms. </p><p>	"I can't think when you do that," Yaz complained, covering the Doctor's hands with her own and squeezing the Doctor's fingers. </p><p>	"Sorry, Yaz," the Doctor said, although she didn't sound particularly sorry. "So what were you going to ask?" </p><p>	Yaz wracked her brain, trying to remember what it was that she had wanted to say. The Doctor was still kissing along her neck, her breath soft and ticklish. She wasn't pinching anymore, but her hands were still <i>on</i> Yaz's tits, and it was... well, it was distracting. </p><p>	"Couldn't have been that important," the Doctor said after a moment, as her mouth found Yaz's earlobe, drawing it into the wet heat of her mouth.</p><p>	Yaz moaned, going weak in the knees, and she leaned heavily on the Doctor. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get a handle on her own thoughts. It <i>would</i> be so easy to just melt into the Doctor, but... no.</p><p>	"Toys," Yaz burst out, which made the Doctor pause. </p><p>	"What?"</p><p>	"Toys," Yaz repeated. "You said you had weird space sex toys you were gonna show me."</p><p>	"I did, didn't I?" The Doctor leaned back on her heels, scrunching her nose up. "Tryin' to remember where I put the trunk," she added, and she looked faintly sheepish. </p><p>	"<i>Trunk</i>?" Yaz squeaked, eyes wide. </p><p>	"Well, the human safe ones are in the trunk," the Doctor said, her tone reflective. </p><p>	"Human safe?!" </p><p>	Sometimes, Yaz forgot that the Doctor wasn't a quirky human with cold hands. The Doctor could come off as so <i>human</i> in certain respects, and it always tripped Yaz up.</p><p>	And then she'd say something like... well, that, and Yaz would be starkly reminded. Maybe it was a good thing. Kept her from getting complacent. </p><p>	"Well," the Doctor said, and she was smiling now, "y'know. You lot are delicate." She pinched Yaz's nipple, and Yaz hissed through her teeth. "But! I think I know where I put it!" And then she was dashing out the door, down a corridor.</p><p>	Yaz, blinking, followed after her, fumbling her zip back up. "This isn't a situation where I want an 'I think,' thank you very much," she called after the Doctor, and then she skidded to a stop as the Doctor dashed into a room with a big, green door. Yaz, who had walked down the same hallway not half an hour ago, was fairly sure it hadn't been there before. </p><p>	The Doctor flung it open, and practically bounced in. She looked so excited, but then again, it was the same kind of excitement she expressed for a new strain of algae, or a particularly weird looking rock. </p><p>	Yaz followed after her, a little more cautious. She was half expecting some kind of sex dungeon, like something out of the skeevy videos she used to watch under the covers on her phone as a teenager. Instead she got... a store room, filled with clutter. There were shelves lined with busts (she recognized a few of them - Elton John, Beethoven, Sigmund Freud), a pile of what looked like fancy umbrellas, and yes, against one wall, a big green camp chest.</p><p>	"I knew I had it here somewhere," said the Doctor, as she got to her knees in front of the trunk and flipped it open. "There we go, lookit that, Yaz!"</p><p>	Yaz blinked. It was indeed a trunk full of... stuff. Some of it was familiar - she saw rainbow silicone, metal, glass. There were dildos that were obviously dildos, and dildos that wouldn't look out of place in an art museum, or some science fiction movie. She'd been to enough sex shops on Earth (well, okay, she'd been to <i>three</i>) to more or less know what was normal and wasn't. </p><p>	The shimmering, crystalline thing that chimed as it was jostled wasn't. Neither was the thing that seemed to <i>flex</i>, covered in knobbly ridges. And...</p><p>	"Is that a <i>tentacle</i>?!" Yaz knelt on the floor next to her, staring wide eyed. </p><p>	"Yep," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Lookit that! Automatic grip!" She held the thing up, and it squeezed around her hand like a friendly snake. </p><p>	"Oh, wow," Yaz said, her voice shaky. </p><p>	"Is this what you were thinking about?" The Doctor grinned, and she looked more cocky than the pile of dildos.</p><p>	Yaz snorted, and she picked a toy out at random. "I'm gonna use this on you," she told the Doctor, and then she looked down at it, faintly worried that she'd picked up an electric shocker, or something similar. </p><p>	It was a dildo. The toy was a brilliant blue, which wasn't exactly true to life, but it was more or less human shaped, apart from some ridges and bumps. It had a flat section in front, and an actual pair of balls dangling from it. </p><p>	"Oo, that's a fun one," said the Doctor, enthused. "I think," she added, frowning. "Been a while." </p><p>	Yaz snorted. "Is this going to do anything weird?" </p><p>	"Shouldn't," the Doctor said. She frowned as she felt along the back of it, where it was curiously flat. "This bit goes up against you, I think, and the rest sort of... dangles."</p><p>	"How does it stick?" Yaz paused. "Will I need to shave?"</p><p>	"Nanites," the Doctor said, and she was grinning now, no doubt thrilled at the chance to explain something. "Don't have to worry about shaving, or even putting a harness on! It just holds on!" She demonstrated by pressing the flat back against the palm of her own hand. There was a pause, and then Yaz could see it begin to adhere to the Doctor's palm, like an ornament in a car window. Then she pulled her hand back, and it let go.</p><p>	"Oh wow," Yaz said, wide eyed. "It's like... a suction cup. For skin."</p><p>	"Ooh, good analogy," the Doctor said. "Yes! Exactly!" She was smiling widely, delighted as always. </p><p>		"So you'd be okay with me to using this on you?" Yaz took the dildo, and waggled it. It didn't feel like any dildo she'd ever touched, although she, admittedly, didn't have a lot of experience with dildos, but... still. It was soft, just a little bit squishy, but still solid.</p><p>	"Yeah," the Doctor said. "If you'd like to, I mean."</p><p>	"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to," Yaz pointed out, and the Doctor laughed, looking self conscious.</p><p>	"Fair point there," the Doctor admitted, and she licked her lips, looking from the toy in Yaz's hand, to Yaz's face. "Shall we?"</p><p>	Yaz smiled, and it seemed to stretch her whole face. "Back to the bedroom," she suggested, and the Doctor nodded eagerly.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	When Yaz pressed the new dildo against her vulva ("don't even need a harness, ain't it great, Yaz?" the Doctor had enthused, as Yaz pushed her trousers and knickers down), it seemed to mold to her. It made her tingle faintly, and then there was the odd heaviness between her legs. The dildo had changed color, to match her own skin tone, and when she wrapped her hand around it, she could almost feel the warmth of her own skin. </p><p>	"Wow," Yaz said, staring down at it wide eyed. </p><p>	"Bio-engineered," the Doctor said, and she was grinning, looking down at it as well. "You lot are a marvel, always finding new things you can do with your genitals."</p><p>	"That's... I don't know if that's a compliment or not," Yaz said, floundering slightly.</p><p>	"It's a good thing," the Doctor said, and then she was... <i>dropping to her knees</i>, which was enough to make Yaz sway, just a bit. Her new cock was also swaying, and that sensation was still incredibly odd. "Always finding new ways to get pleasure - pleasure is so, so important, but you lot have made the pursuit of it into an art form."</p><p>	"Are you calling us... perverts?" Yaz leaned back against the wall of her bedroom, her hand going to the top of the Doctor's head. </p><p>	The Doctor's breath was brushing across the very tip of the dildo, and the sight of it was making goosebumps rise up along the back of Yaz's neck. She'd never really though about this sort of thing before - the last time she'd worn a strap, it had been pretty utilitarian. She'd put it on, she'd fucked the woman who'd asked to be fucked, the dildo had been like a vibrator or a pair of handcuffs. </p><p>	This felt more... charged. Much more charged. The Doctor's hot, red mouth was opening, her little pink tongue darting out to feel the tip of the dildo. Then she was taking the dildo into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out, and she was bobbing her head, clearly sucking on it. </p><p>	Yaz sighed, going planting her feet a little wider, her fingers tangling into the Doctor's hair. She let herself be carried on the wave of arousal, watching, enraptured. She could feel it, faintly - there must have been some kind of tube running from the head of the dildo to the spot where it connected to her vulva, she'd seen dildos like that before. There was a pressure like it was on her clit, but a little <i>moreso</i>, and it made her shudder.</p><p>	The Doctor looked up just when Yaz looked down, and their eyes met. The Doctor raised her eyebrows. She couldn't have smiled - not with a mouth full of cock - but her eyes were very bright. Without breaking eye contact, she leaned further forward, taking Yaz's cock further into her mouth, down her throat. Yaz could feel the residual heat, transferring from the toy onto her own body, and she whimpered. </p><p>	The Doctor came up for air, gasping, and then she was sucking on the head again, her tongue doing... something that Yaz couldn't explain, except that it was pressing the toy against her clit, and then the orgasm that had been building silently at the very base of her guts seemed to explode out of her. She sobbed as she <i>came</i>, her knees weak and her hips stuttering forward. The pleasure seemed to break over her like a plate, and it left her shaky and panting, her cunt throbbed so hard it almost felt like the cock itself was moving. </p><p>	The Doctor pulled off of the dildo, and she looked smug. "How's that, hm?" Her voice was only a little bit rough, and her lips were very swollen.</p><p>	Yaz grabbed her by the shoulder of her coat (and how was she still wearing her coat?), pulling her upright. She kissed the Doctor, shoving the other woman into the wall, and she kissed along her neck, shoving the coat aside to get to more shoulder.</p><p>	The Doctor moaned, clutching at Yaz's own shoulders (Yaz was bottomless with her shirt on, which was odd, but whatever), and Yaz's new cock was pressing into the Doctor's belly. She kissed the Doctor like it was the end of the world, and the Doctor kissed her back. </p><p>	"So y'liked it, then," the Doctor said, when they broke apart. They were forehead to forehead, panting, and Yaz rolled her eyes, grabbing the Doctor by the lapel and tugging her towards the bed.</p><p>	“Was pretty good,” Yaz said, trying to keep her tone unimpressed. “Y’know what I’d like even more?”</p><p>	“What would you like even more?” The Doctor shrugged out of her coat, then thumbed her suspenders off, kicking her trousers and boxers off in one movement. It was really quite fluid, all things considered - sometimes Yaz forgot how graceful the Doctor could be.</p><p>	“To fuck that lovely cunt of yours,” Yaz said, and it was such a filthy sentence that it made her whole face get hot, as if she had overdone it with the chili sauce. </p><p>"Oh," the Doctor said thickly. "I'd be for that, yeah." She licked her lips and let herself be pushed onto her back, spreading her legs. </p><p>There was an awkward minute or so, as Yaz arranged herself between the Doctor's legs and lined the head of the cock up with the Doctor's entrance. </p><p>"You're so wet," Yaz said, and her voice cracked. She was still standing, and her hands were shaking as she held on to the cock, guiding it into the Doctor. </p><p>And then she froze. </p><p>She could <i>feel</i> it, as if it was a part of her own body. The Doctor was hot and silky inside, squeezing her tight. It was wet  and her hips moved forward involuntarily in one awkward thrust. </p><p>"Oh!" The Doctor squeaked, and she grabbed at Yaz's shoulders, digging her fingers in. "Fuck, Yaz!"</p><p>"I can feel you," Yaz said, her voice rough. "All around me, you're - oh!"</p><p>"Nice, isn't it?" The Doctor grinned up at her, expression downright <i>serene</i>. "I'm gonna need to give it a go some time, see how it compares to having my own."</p><p>Yaz found she could flex the cock, and she did, making the Doctor squeeze her harder. She drew her hips back, then pushed herself back in, and the Doctor moaned. </p><p>"Did you… did you know it was going…" Yaz was trying to speak, even as she fucked into the hot wetness between the Doctor's legs. She brought her thumb to the Doctor's clit, rubbing it in a little circle  and was rewarded with a pulse around her cock that made her eyes roll back in her head. </p><p>"Did mention the nanotechnology, didn't I?" The Doctor sounded entirely too put together, considering how close Yaz was to falling apart. "Thought it kicked in when I were blowin' ya."</p><p>"Nope," Yaz said, and then she withdrew. </p><p>The Doctor whined. "What didja go and do that for?!"</p><p>"Roll over," Yaz said hoarsely. "I wanna go deeper."</p><p>"Oo, yes please," the Doctor said eagerly. There was some more awkward shuffling, and then she was bent over the bed, backside sticking out. Yaz positioned herself behind the Doctor, spreading the cheeks of her arse and pressing herself back into the wet redness of her cunt. </p><p>She could indeed get deeper this way, and she had better access to the Doctor's clit - she could bend and press herself against the Doctor's back, rubbing her clit and grabbing one breast as her hips rocked, fucking into the Doctor mindlessly. </p><p>It was nothing like Yaz had ever experienced- so tight and wet and hot, smooth and pulsing around her with the Doctor's double heartbeat. <i>What would it be like to fuck a human like this?</i> some distant part of her mind wondered, as she began to move her hips faster, her second orgasm on the horizon. This one felt different, more concentrated around her groin, and deeper. It was almost as if a fish hook was yanking at her guts, each tug getting harder. </p><p>Yaz pinched the Doctor's nipple and gave the Doctor's clit a harder rub, and then she groaned into the back of the Doctor's neck as she was <i>squeezed</i>, so hard it felt like her eyes were going to cross. </p><p>The Doctor pulsed around Yaz, her cunt squeezing and relaxing like a fist. Yaz's own orgasm broke inside of her, and she pressed her face into the Doctor's neck and sobbed as she came and <i>came</i>, her cock throbbing. </p><p>When Yaz pulled out to flop on the bed next to where the Doctor had collapsed on her forearms, she was panting. </p><p>"That were a wet one," the Doctor said  and she sounded impressed as she reached between her legs to dab at the stickiness oozing out. "How was it?"</p><p>Yaz looked down the line of her own body, where the cock was resting against her belly, still leaking. "Can we do it again?" </p><p>The Doctor laughed, and she rolled over on her side to kiss Yaz. "Sorry I forgot that it did that," she said, and she sounded sheepish. </p><p>"Should just be grateful it didn't do something weirder," Yaz said, her tone philosophical. </p><p>"Hey," the Doctor said, defensive. "I did say that whole trunk is human safe!"</p><p>"Sometimes I think you forget what counts as human safe," Yaz said, poking her gently on the nose. </p><p>The Doctor's eyes crossed, and then she grinned. "Guess you just need to remind me, then!"</p><p>Yaz rolled her eyes, but she was grinning back in spite of herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written partially for my best buddy, partially written for the kink meme. You can find the 13th Doctor era kink meme at https://13-era-night-of-terror.dreamwidth.org/501.html !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>